Tiger
The Tiger is a mammal and member of the cat family. It hails from Asia, and reaches lengths of 10 feet or longer. Its fur has black stripes on an orange and white background. In China, tigers have long been used in legends and stories as the ultimate savage beast, with many stories being told of man-eating tigers and the heroes who slay them. Role in Games Tigers are special units in the Dynasty Warriors series. They can be used as an additional bodyguard for players when equipped with a Tiger Collar or Siberian Collar. They are often invincible enemy units. Its height reaches to about slightly higher than half of a normal troop's height. Its attacks are a low-powered paw swipe, and a powerful roaring Musou attack that sends an upward blast of fire against foes surrounding it. The tiger is the subject to many gimmicks in the series. Wu is mostly represented by a tiger. Sun Jian was also known as the "Tiger of Jiang Dong" and in Dynasty Warriors 5, he and two of his sons, Sun Ce and Sun Quan, wore robes with tiger skin. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, tigers appear in the Legend Mode stage, Struggle for Nan Zhong, and are controlled by Beastmasters. They also appear as part of the first wedding trial for Sun Ce and Zhou Yu in The Two Qiaos Legend stage. In Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2, there is a special treasure trove in Wei's Battle of Li Yang. The trove will be guarded by a generic bandit leader using the amazons' appearance and moves, and she will be guarded by four tiger bodyguards. Defeating her quickly enough will allow a tiger to be a player's bodyguard. As an officer, the Tiger will only increase the player's attack. His skills are Horsemen, which is an exclusive ability to the Tiger, but is also a useless one, Wings, which allows the player to jump during charge attacks and Roar+ which lowers enemy morale. Tiger will also have a special combination with Water Margin's Wu Song called "Tiger Hunt" which increases the player's defense. Tigers in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires are much larger compared to their previous forms. One of the missions during stages asks the player to save a group of villagers from a pack of wild tigers. They may face enraged orange tigers or a pack of larger white tigers. In Dynasty Warriors 7, these beasts can be purchased as animal guardians for players in Conquest Mode. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Tigers are easy to obtain as players can either pick them up during battle or go to the game's ambition it is possible to either get them by purchasing them from the shop, obtaining them by sending some troops to the different provinces or by completely feeding your current animals. For Dynasty Warriors 9, Tigers are mostly wild animals that can be encountered while exploring the land. Occasionally, tigers are also used by enemy forces, most notably the Nanman forces, and can be a part of missions. Aside from normal tigers, there are blue, golden and white variants, all more powerful than the standard ones. In later updates, a new boss animal, the Flame Tiger was introduced, alongside a more powerful version, the Flame Tiger - Revisited. Both of these tigers can be found at the northwestern deserts near the Great Wall at their corresponding Cursed Stone locations. Further updates also gave players the ability to tame these animals through either placing bait in large traps or by hitting them with the tranquilizer arrows. Tigers can be sold at stables in the various towns and cities around China for special items called "Tiger's Delicacy" that can be used to upgrade them. More gold can be earned for selling a higher level tiger that has been used in battle and grown stronger from experience with the player's character. Tigers all come with the skill "Destructive Blow" that can reduce an enemy's Break Gauge and come in several types like all combat-based animals in Power, Defense, and Stamina with random stats in health, attack, and defense upon initial capture. Gallery Tiger (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Tiger Battle Sprite (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao battle sprite Category:Unit Types